An assassin's promise
by hiddenseries
Summary: An Elsa x reader fan fiction, you are an assassin who falls in love with the Queen of Arendelle and you made a deal with Prince Hans. Will you be able to tell Elsa that you are suppose to kill her for money and she'll never trust you again or will your time end before you get a chance to tell her?
1. A walk through the woods

An assassin's promise

I was in the woods walking to my next job, in a little village with an old school teacher. I was sent there because I've been a family business for 15 years, and I was walking peacefully and I heard footsteps behind me. "Who's there?" I yelled behind my back and no one in sight. "Must be my imaginations." I said so I ignored the presence and continued to walk. Someone's breathe behind my neck, I turned around only to be hit in the head, and my sight slowly fade and I blacked out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a peasant," A voice spoke out, my head was pounding against my skull. "Aren't you going to say something?" Again the voice spoke but my hearing could hear a little better and pointed out the voice was a man's voice. I looked up to see Hans. Prince Hans of the Southern Isies, "Oh god what does he want." I thought to myself and I stood up and notice that we weren't in the forest anymore. "What brings you here peasant." Hans said confident "Pardon me, but you kidnapped me so I should be the one asking you, why you brought me here exactly?" I replied with annoyance. "Well I have a favor to ask you and you so called "family business" Hans grinned. "Crap he knows about the business, or did a lot of people know?" I screamed in my brain, "I'm getting out of here!" I begin to walk out and then guards stepped in front of me, "Let me through, now!" I screamed at Hans sitting on his throne. "Hear me out at least and I shall let you do whatever you want." Hans smirked again, I stood in front of him and listen to his nonsense statements. "I have a job for you," Hans spoke loud and clear so I could hear "You must kill Queen Elsa and in return I give you money as much as you want." Now this got my interest. "Why do you wish to kill Queen Elsa?" I crossed my arms, "Because they humiliated me in front of all those kingdoms and I want her dead!" Hans slammed his fist on one of the arms on the throne. "But if you don't kill her in 5 months I will kill you." Hans made sure that I would kill Queen Elsa by then. "It's a done deal if I cannot kill the Queen of Arendelle, then you shall have my life, but if I do manage to kill her I get money as you promised." I made sure that I was getting money. "Yes, but you can't just go it to the palace looking like that, you need a disguise and I have a perfect idea," Hans brought a flyer that which belonged to the kingdom of Arendelle, Hans gave me the paper and I read it: New Butler needed anyone one with proper experiences come to the Arendelle gates to be approved. I gave Hans a look that would signal that he was dead after this job. Hans ordered servants to transform me into a good looking butler. "This is not going to end well." I sighed as they dragged me off to a dressing room. While they dragged me off to a room Hans chuckled "I wonder how this is going to end."


	2. Is she beautiful?

The servants were still dragging me to the dressing room and made me take of my clothes, "Why are you making me take off my clothes?" I looked at them they looked scared for some reason, "I guess they are always like this." I thought to myself. The servants took out a measuring tape and measured my waist, how tall I was, and my arm length. The servants recorded the measurements on a clip board and walked off. "Can I put my clothes back on now?" I asked, and all the servants replied with a nod. "What's with them, why don't they talk at all?" I tried to put the pieces together but only ended up even more confused than I ever was before, so I stopped thinking about it. Then there was a knock at the door.

"May I come in," It was Hans"You seem to be done, so come out here when you're ready, okay." Then Hans left me alone, I looked at the ground and sighed,

Why am I doing this again? Why do I have to kill Elsa…? So many thoughts ran through my head, I shook my head and slapped myself, "What am I talking about this is my job I had a choice to kill myself or go with it, so I chose this!" I slapped myself until my cheek began to turn bright red, "All right let's go see Prince Douchebag." I walked out of the room to the throne room and saw Hans fixing his hair and looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, hello again, ummmm would you like some wine?" Hans offered I shook my head. "Ok, here's all the instructions you need to be a butler," He handed me a book, "you'll be replacing Elsa closest butler to her Kai." Hans put his hand together "In order for you to do that you must be the best and become a noble butler and know your surrou-"Hans stopped and looked at me.

"I'm guessing you didn't know that I was a servant for a greedy king for 5 years so I think I know what I'm doing." I stated and Hans looked at me and what I saw in his eyes was pity, he felt sorry for me because I was tortured by a man he knew, a man he called Father. "I'm done here may I go please because everything is starting to become very awkward." I turned around and walked to the door, I push the door… "What the hell? Why isn't it opening?" I turned around to look at Hans but only to see no one sitting in his chair. "God I hate Hans!" I shouted I walked around to find me a way to get out and I saw a big window,"Yes, a window!" I jumped up in excitement and I walked to the window and looked down. "Holy crap, why are we so high!" I looked around some more and looked at Hans's throne and there was something under his cushion "A grappling hook, just what I needed." I sighed I looked around the room again and looked in the closest "Wait this wasn't here before, was it?" I scratched my head. I opened the closet and a suit( I guess that's what they were making) it looked like it was new and a bunch of other stuff too, sleeping drugs, a backpack, and... A rose? "Why is there a rose here?" I looked around me to make sure no one was watching and took all the stuff and put it in the backpack I took the rose and put it in my mouth and grabbed the hook and put it on the cobble stone wall, I made sure it was tight and jumped down, both hands on the rope and started to make my way down to freedom.

* * *

(Hans P.O.V)

Hans looked out the window and saw the peasant walking down the tall wall and he laughed, "What a funny peasant I could watch it all day! But the peasant better finish the job, I gave the peasant 5 months to finish and if the peasant doesn't I'll kill the peasant and the Queen myself."

"But sir wouldn't you be executed for the punishment?" An old woman servant to his side asked

"Don't question ME!" Hans pushed the old woman and she fell and hit her head on the ground and she just lay there still, no movement. Nothing. The other servants ran to her and ran her to the infirmary, the old woman had a concussion and passed out when she hit the floor. Hans covered it up saying he was trying to help her but she insisted that she could do it herself and tripped and fell and fainted. All those other servants in the room agreed with Hans because no one wanted to get thrown in the dark hole and never see light again. An hour has pass and the old lady died due how old she was Hans was looking at his hands and smiled, "I have the power to kill and not regret it!" "I'm unstoppable!"

* * *

I was on my to Arendelle on a ship and I don't know how long it would take for me to get there I put my backpack I found in Hans castle on the wooden floor. I wonder how Elsa is, is she nice, mean, stubborn… Is she beautiful? I wonder. I was on a sack of flour and waited to see the famous ice queen, and wondered if she'll like me or reject me and even if she does what do I do then, do I force myself to be her butler? I guess we just have to wait until then, I fell asleep with the smell of the salt filled my nose, but I still dozed off to a dream of my family together again like in the olden days, when I was very young, and it was warm feeling.


	3. Are we close to Arendelle yet?

_**Hello this is HiddenSeries and sorry if my stories aren't good and the spelling might be bad.**_

_**Oh and I don't own Frozen. ~HiddenSeries**_

* * *

I woke up and looked around and found that the ship was still at sea, I got to my feet and walked around and went to the main deck, "Are we close to Arendelle yet?" I asked myself, then I saw the houses and it looked beautiful. "Wow, it's beautiful!" I threw my arms up to stretch and forgot that I left my backpack on the second deck and I ran down to get my backpack and I found my backpack not in the same spot I found it in. "That's weird, I remember putting it right here next to me?" I kept looking and finally found it. Then I heard chattering in the main deck so I walked up the stairs to the main deck and all eyes were on me.

"Get that trespasser!" One man shouted and the rest ran at me and I was running back to the doors I came out of.

"Crap, I forgot that I snuck on this ship, why the hell did I just go up on the deck without any second thoughts!" I basically wanted to punch myself but I didn't have time to worry about that right now. They ship men kept pounding on the door that I had my back against it. "Geez, grouchy much?" I yelled and then a huge force hit my back. I was on the ground and I hurried to put something heavy on the door to last me a couple of minutes before I die. I found the sacks of flour that I had slept on for the past 2 days. "Push!" I heard the men calling out so I quickly put three on and tried to find a way out. "Why am I the only one who's always almost getting killed?" I looked around and found a window that drops out into the sea. "Great, just what I need!" I sighed and kicked the window out and used my grabbling hook and got it hooked on one of the main decks pillars and pulled myself up and in that time I heard the angry men run into the door and the door had broken.

"Where is the trespasser? Find them, there might be more on this ship!" The Capt.'s voice was heard throughout the whole ship. "Yes captain!" All the crew members yelled.

"I'm so dead if they find me." I pulled myself and came face to face with another crew man, "This isn't good." I sigh being prepared for what else is coming.

"I found the trespasser!" The man screamed,

I pulled the man overboard and his scream attracted more men. I pulled myself up and saw the captain's feet in front of my face, I looked up and smiled, "Hey there? How you doing?" I asked, the captain grunted and looked away to tell him men to get ropes.

_This is my chance to escape! _I tried to get up and push him but… I tripped and fell over and pulled the Captain's pants down. Whoops.

"Get that trespasser, now!" The Captain screamed but everyone stood still, and then they all started to laugh. The captain looked down and saw his pants was down to his feet he quickly put them back on. I got to my feet and jumped and knocked over the captain and I grabbed the hook in case I needed it and put it my back pack.

"SORRY!" I yelled as I was stepping on every men's head or back or shoulders. I was close to the end of ship. I grabbed a dagger nearby, a man had handed it to me when I jumped down.

"You may need this." He smiled, he was an old fellow,

"Thanks old man!" I grabbed the dagger and he just laughed, I ran on the end of the ship. "Crap this is the end I can't jump in the water my suit is going to get wet, who would want a wet suit to go to the Queen. Then I understood why the old man had given me it. There was a rope and the ship was close to the ship decks, I grabbed the rope and yelled, "So long Captain Underpants!" I laughed and cut the rope and I was thrown up in the air, I was still holding on the rope. I let go of the rope and landed face first on to the streets of Arendelle. I dusted myself off, "That's a nice way to enter a new town." I walked and ignored the fact that I almost died by pirates. "Where is the castle madam? Do you know where the castle is by any chance?" I sighed after looking for an hour or so "Man this place is really hard to find?" I continued to walk, "Shouldn't it be around here somewhere?" I wasn't looking where I was going, then I hit something or someone, "Ouch, you should watch we you're going!" I looked to see who it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, are you all right?" a female voice spoke out, "I'm Princess Anna! Nice to meet you…"

"Whatever you want to call me is fine, do you happen to know where the castle is by any chance?" I asked

"Know?! I practically live there!" Anna yelled in my face, "Come on I'll take you there!" Anna pulled my hand and dragged me to the direction to the castle.

"I didn't plan on being friends with anyone but…" I sighed

"What! You don't want to be my friend? Why not, we can go ice skating!" Anna jumped up and down.

"Ok, fine you can be my friend only if we get to go ice skating!" I was filled with joy, "When I was young I went ice skating and I love it, it was so fun!"

"Why are you going to the castle?" Anna asked while she was still dragging me to the gate of Arendelle.

"To become a butler." I said and Anna stopped and turned to look at me with a big grin on her face. _This isn't good._

"Oh really! Then we can see each other right! Oh man I'm so happy I could explode with rainbows!" Anna squealed, Anna opened the door and she dragged me all the way inside of the castle.

"Now I have a better chance of being her personal butler the chances are close." I smiled at the thought of ways to talk to Elsa and gain her trust.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed my story, sorry if I took so long to update I was at school. Winter break is coming up so don't worry i might be able to type another story then. ~HiddenSeries_**


	4. Her name is Elsa?

_**Hello! And have a great day!**_

_**~Hiddenseries**_

* * *

"Come on let's go see my sister!" Anna was yelling and everyone looked at us as she dragged me through the halls. We arrived in front of big doors and Anna looked back at me, I was trying to get to my feet after she dragged me all that way.

"Geez, you're a lot of stronger than you look Princess." I dusted my lap to look more professional and to look more like a butler.

"Just called me Anna, princess are for outsiders like the town and your my friend!" Anna insisted,

"Ok, Anna, why are we here?" I waved my hand to make sure Anna was paying attention.

"Oh," Anna snapped, "To see my sister, the Queen of Arendelle!" Then Anna knocked on the door. Then I heard a soft voice saying for us to come in. "Best you wait here until I signal you in alright?" Anna pushed open the door and I caught a glimpse of the Queen. I stood there dumbstruck and my face started to burn up. I could feel something in my stomach and it felt very uncomfortable and unease. I held my stomach and looked at my hands they felt hot for some reason.

"What is this feeling, I shouldn't get close to the Queen or this might happen again." I smacked my forehead. The I heard the door open slightly and saw Anna's face popping out of the crack.

" Come on, it's time you've met your own best butler!" Anna pulled me in and I just stood there, _What do I do! Do something you idiot! Say something!_ My thoughts agreed on saying something to the Queen but I noticed that she is reading a book.

"Good...Uhh… Morning your Majesty, it's lovely outside today isn't it would you care to take a walk so we could...Uhhh...Talk...A little?" I startled and the Queen sighed.

"A walk? perhaps? I would love too but I'm very busy today and Anna could you show this person the exit please." The Queen didn't look at me, she only did when I came in the room to check who I was.

"Elsa, you're the Queen please treat your guest as a friend like I do!" Anna shot a look at the Queen.

"Elsa? Huh, so that's her name" I said and Elsa and Anna looked at me and I nervously sighed, "Did I say that out loud?" I was scratching the back of my head. Anna started to laugh, but Elsa she gave me the death stare and it didn't look good.

"Don't you ever call me by my name!" Elsa screamed and ice was all over the floor which made me fall, and Elsa got up and walked toward me and started I crawl backwards,

"Elsa, don't do this!" Anna screamed but that didn't stop her sister. I got to my feet and she shot ice to my right wrist, then the left, "What do you want with my younger sister, and why are you are here!" All I could feel is the ice eating at my skin.

"Elsa, what is wrong with you, that person is here to become your new butler! Because Kai is really old and won't last long. He's been our family butler for who knows how long!" Anna grabbed Elsa shoulder and made Elsa look at her. "Please just let this be the one, you've rejected all of the ones that came here. This is the last one in line!" Anna shouted and looked at me two feet above the ground. I smiled back and that smile told her to help me.

"Alright, then let us notify everyone that I have found my new butler." Elsa sighed and left the room. Anna was going to say something but Anna let her go,

I looked at her and she just laughed and said, "Sorry my sister is very overprotective of me." Anna giggled.

"Could you ask her to get me down from here?" I just hung there and Anna yelled down the hall,

"Elsa, you forgot something!" Anna yelled and I immediately fall face first(Again!) and got up to see Anna laughing and I laughed we just sat there and went outside to play. "I wish Elsa would play with us." Anna sighed sadly,

"Don't worry she'll want to play when we have a lot of fun!" I chuckled and Anna's brightened, than her face showed that she had a bad idea.

"I know! Let's have dinner together and maybe you and Elsa might get along!" Anna jumped and hugged me, I smiled and thought in my head, _Elsa is going to kill me at dinner!_


	5. Dinner disaster!

_**Hello, sorry I took so long to update this, I have a lot of school work to do. Anyways here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**~Hiddenseries (I don't own frozen)**_

* * *

As night came and the lights inside the castle began to light, Anna was too happy to know that they were going to have dinner with their new butler.

"Anna, why are you doing this, what if Elsa kills me?" I was scared to death by the thought of being killed by an icicle shot through my chest. Anna didn't answer and kept smiling at the thought of something she had in mind. "Anna, hey are you going to do something or what?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Just wait, I have to give you something. But first let's go to my room." Anna signal me to a door and opened it. "Welcome to my room! Make yourself at home! You'll be sleeping with me for a while." Anna jumped on the bed

"Why can't I just sleep in a guest's room?" I took off my jacket and my backpack and threw it on the ground. Anna took out something and gave it to me. "What's this?" I touched the necklace.

"Elsa gave it to me when she unfroze Arendelle and when it glows Elsa is in trouble or hurt." Anna stopped and finished, "And when it flickers it means you're close to her when she is in danger." Anna looked at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks, I might need this." I got up and asked Anna if we could eat dinner.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we have our first meal with Elsa with you!" Anna screamed and walked out the door and we walked to the dining room and already Queen Elsa is sitting tall and her chin turns to Anna and me.

"Anna, you're late. As for your friend good evening." Then Elsa noticed something, "How did you get that!" Elsa looked at the necklace Anna gave me.

"Umm…Anna…Gave…" I stuttered, and cleared my throat, "Anna, gave it to me." I saw Elsa's cold eyes fill with anger. Then she just sat down and I looked at Anna who was shocked and said not to worry and replied with a nod, "I think I'll be heading back to Anna's room now." I got up, not even touching the food the kitchen staff gave me and i walked through the doors without a sound.

"Good night!" Anna shouted, and looked at Elsa and Elsa just shrugged her shoulders. "Elsa what is wrong with you?" "Why are you so mean?" Anna got up to leave and Elsa ran after her, Anna ran outside.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V After running away

_Why is Elsa so mean to my friends! Anyways let's go see Kristoff and Sven.__ I hope Elsa isn't worry that I ran off like that. Well let's go to the stables!_

* * *

Elsa P.O.V

"ANNA!" I screamed into the night and no answer. "I shouldn't have gotten upset over a necklace I gave Anna. But why did Anna give it to her friend?" I was angered by the thought of Anna's friend with the necklace on. I walked for hours and ended up near the mountains and I wasn't watching where I was stepping and I stepped on ice and slipped on a cliff edge and branches hit my face and I saw a sharp icicle I turned but the ice was too slippery and I used my ice powers But it was too late it jabbed me in the side of my waist. "Ouch, that hurt like heck!" Blood was rushing out of my side then I heard a wolf's howl, "This isn't good." I braced myself for what was coming.

* * *

Your P.O.V

While I walking to Anna's bedroom I heard Anna and Elsa yelling and the a door slam. Then another. _This can't be good. _I ran back to the dining room to find empty seats and I ran to the gates to run after them. "ANNA!" I yelled and I decided to look for her at the stables. _She might be there_. I check to only see Anna, Kristoff, and Sven eating carrots. "Thank goodness you're here, where is your sister Elsa?" I spoke loud and clear so Anna would listen.

"I don't know, check her study room, she might be reading a book?" Anna looked away and Kristoff continue to eat his carrots with Sven.

"Fine, just go back in the castle and stay warm." I said and walked inside to Anna's room to get some armor so I won't die trying to find the Queen. That's when I got to the room and saw something in the corner of my eyes, the necklace, it was glowing. "Elsa's in trouble!" I panicked and grabbed my backpack and ran for the door leaving the armor behind but I brought my father's chain scythe which I've always had when I was little and this whole trip to Arendelle. I was using the necklace as a compass and found my way in the dark forest and ended up lost. "What did Anna say about this when I'm close to Elsa?" Just then the necklace started to flicker a blue light, "It flickered, Elsa must be close then if that's the signal." I held the necklace and ran toward the direction the light flickered brighter each time. I heard some wolfs howling and ran faster in the direction the light kept flickering. Then, I heard someone scream,I ran as fast as I could to where I heard the scream only to find Queen Elsa on the edge of a cliff and wolves surrounding her. Then I think back when I was attacked by wolves when I was little and my father used a high pitch scream and drove away the wolves. I opened my mouth and scream as high as I could and the screech was working the wolves ran away but more wolves came and the wolves looked at me as their next pray. I took out the two swords my father gave to me and was getting ready to kill some wolves, The first wolf attack I hit it with the blunt side of the blade and another one came from behind and I kicked it and another one came out of no where and scratched my arm I notice that there was poison on the wolf's claws I punched the wolf and it fell to the ground, I noticed there were only three more to knock out but I saw Queen Elsa was holding on for dear life I grabbed the Sleeping potion and threw it on the ground and it exploded and I ran out of the dust trying not to breath it in, that was everywhere and the Queen looked at me with sorrowful eyes and grabbed the grappling hook hooked it around a tree close by and I grabbed the Queen's waist and didn't even struggle and she was really light and I pulled us up. "Good the wolves are still a sleep. Let's head back to the kingdom." I smiled and queen Elsa didn't look at me and she didn't even take a step, so I picked her up on my back and began to walk, she just held on and I was walking and after an hour or two I saw the castle. "We're close Queen Elsa, we're almost there." I almost collapsed but I got my vision back and I fell forward down a hill and I grabbed the Queen and she was on top of me, we just slid down and on the bottom of the hill. "Queen Elsa would you kindly get off me if you may?" I chuckled and she fell to my chest and was breathing heavily. "Crap this isn't good she's losing too much blood." I got up and grabbed her arms and threw them over my shoulders and ran to the castle. After running trough the whole town everyone was outside in the dark to see the Queen on my back and me running to the castle.

"OPEN THE DOORS!" I heard the gate men yell and the gate opened right away and I dashed through the entrance "I need a medic NOW!" I yelled and Anna came running down the steps, the poison had got to me right then and I collapsed and Elsa fell beside me. "Sorry I couldn't take you to the infirmary." My vision faded and the last image was Elsa's face smiling at me. I blacked out for a while and woke up with Elsa sleeping in a bed next to me. I reached and touched Elsa's hand and said, "Thank goodness you're safe." The Elsa's hand grabbed my hand and she opened her eyes and looked at me. _Why is she holding my hand!_ Then Elsa spoke.

"Thank you, I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come and save my life," Elsa smiled, "and you're pretty good at fighting aren't you?" She laughed and than leaned into my ear and said, "Thank you." Very quietly and my face burned up. _Not this again, her face is so close!_


	6. A night in the closet

_**HEY! It's me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**~Hiddenseries (I don't own Frozen)**_

* * *

I jerked back with my face filled with blood boiling. Elsa's hand touched my cheek and forehead her hand was cold, cold like ice. "You're burning up, are you sure you're ok?" Elsa looked at me with cold and beautiful eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I have not eaten in forever, and sorry that I left earlier." I said trying not to offend Elsa, Elsa looked down and I could see tears coming down her face,

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I shouldn't have been so hard on you and Anna when we met," Elsa paused and looked at me, "I thought that you would take Anna away from me, that's why I was so hard on you and I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." As Elsa continued to sob I got up and my arm was still hurting from the wolves and I walked over to Elsa's bed and stood next to her and Elsa looked at me and I hugged her.

"You are not alone anymore, you have Anna and me now ok, just know that if I didn't care to help you in the mountains I wouldn't have come to helped, but I did because I care for you and I wouldn't have taken this job knowing that I would be risking my life for the queen, that's something I would take for your sake." I grabbed Elsa's head and she grabbed my cheeks and we slowly leaned in and Elsa closed her eyes and I leaned in closer. _What's happening right now my face is getting hotter and my body is moving on its own!_

"HEY ELSA ARE YOU AWAKE!" Anna came bursting through the door me and Elsa broke apart right away. Our faces were so red, Anna looked at us and smiled, "I'll leave you two alone for now I'll come back later." Anna slammed the door. Elsa and I look at each other and blushed,

"Queen Elsa, would you care to take a walk, when you are ready or take a stroll in the mountains?" I ask Elsa and she chuckles, I start to blush again. _She has such a cute laugh!_

"I would love to," Elsa laughed, "and you can call me Elsa now, for sure." She grabs my hands.

"Are you sure that you won't kill me this time or every time I say your name?" I laughed and hugged Elsa close to my chest. _I want to hold her forever and ever._

"Elsa are you done making up? Or not?" Anna peaked her head in.

"Yes, Anna, come on in." Elsa waved me to go on my bed but I still stayed knowing Anna would be heartbroken not seeing me there with Elsa.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry for running away but I was in the stables with Kristoff and Sven." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and gripped it.

"Anna, its fine, see I'm here healthy and full of energy!" Elsa jumped up and Anna and Elsa started to dance.

I rolled my eyes and Anna grabbed my hand and we danced in the infirmary all night and we fell asleep on the beds, I got up from a bad dream and walked out of the infirmary and in to the halls. "What am I supposed to do? What is this feeling in my chest when I'm around Elsa?" I mumbled to myself that's when I heard something behind me like footsteps. The person grabbed my shoulder and I grabbed their arm and twisted it behind their back. "Who are you and what do you want with the Queen…?" I looked to see who it was and it was the queen herself, "Oh my goodness, I'm terribly sorry I thought you were someone else, Elsa." and I dropped her arm and looked at the ground embarrassed .

"I have to admit that you are good with martial arts." Elsa commented as she was rubbing her arm from the pain, "But it's okay, because I can't sleep either so don't worry about it." Elsa touched my shoulder in comfort.

"Well, I'm sorry if I woke you up." I looked out a window,

"It's fine, I had a bad dream too." Elsa looked at me with hurtful eyes and walked towards me and she grabbed both of my hands (Which made me blush. A lot) and she twirled me around and her hands were around my neck. _Her hands are cold!_ My body moved on its own and my hands grabbed her waist which made her twitch.

"Oh sorry!" I snapped but Elsa didn't care she kept going. "Elsa?" I noticed there was ice crawling up my legs and up to my waist.

"Now you can't escape, from me, my eyes laid on you when I first met you and when you saved me from the mountains, made me trust you even more." Elsa's lips came very close to my lips. "I love you." Elsa was about to kiss me but backed away blushing and then she saw lanterns coming down the hall and a guard talking about some noises in the hall Elsa and I are in. Elsa melted the ice and I grabbed Elsa's hand and I ran to the infirmary and Elsa's hand began to slip so I slowed down.

"Crap they'll catch us if we go this slow." I grabbed Elsa's leg and her back on my left arm and I was bridal carrying her and running as fast I could to the infirmary but I couldn't make it, it was too far. As a guard turned the corner Elsa and I ran in to a closet nearby.

"Are they gone yet?" Elsa walked around in circles.

"Yeah I think so." I turned around and tripped and dragged Elsa along with me. Paintings and broken glass fell on top of my back and Elsa was under me. "Are you… Ok?" I coughed out dust,

"I should be the one asking you the same thing." Elsa crossed her arms and the pile of paintings and broken glass still on my back and I got a few cuts on my neck and back, Elsa slowly got all the paintings off my back.

We should pick this up before anyone else gets hurt." Elsa reached down to pick the pieces of glass and cutting her finger in the meantime. " I cut myself!" Elsa squeezed the blood out and I quickly reacted and grabbed her finger and sucked on her finger where it was bleeding.

"Are you okay now?" I asked with a smile and all I could see is Elsa's face blushing as red as a tomato "Are you feeling alright Elsa?" Elsa nodded when I touched her forehead. Elsa used her ice powers to heal my back. "How do you do that?" I tried to look behind myself to see the magic in processes. "Cool! You're so awesome!" I laughed and Elsa's smiled is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. _I wish I could kiss her all day and all night. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! No I don't know why my head keep telling me this stuff? _I got up and walked to the door and turned the nob and it didn't turn, its stuck "Crap it's stuck!" I yelled and punched the door. "Well Elsa, looks like we are stuck in this room until we can contact Anna or someone, after some hours past and the sun began to go up in the sky.

"I found Elsa!" Anna cried and what she saw was you and Elsa sitting against a wall and Elsa's head on your shoulder and your head and her head. And your jacket to cover the both of you from the cold.


	7. Lessons with Kai

**_Sorry, I didn't update this but here it is! Might be some strong language in this one._**

_**~Hiddenseries **_

* * *

I heard a loud thump and felt a pain in my side and saw that Elsa pushed me off the bed, "Damn she moves a lot for a Queen." I laughed and that made Elsa wake up.

"Why are you laughing?" Elsa sat up rubbing her eyes, "And why are you on the ground?" She got up and crouched and looked at me.

"Well… You kicked me off the bed." I explained to her and I stopped and something hit me. "Wait, how did we get here, weren't we in the closet or something?" I looked at Elsa who was thinking about it too until we heard someone at the door.

"I dragged you here." Anna was crossing her arms in amusement and laughed. "You two looked so cute together and I didn't want the guards to catch you guys, so I dragged both of you here." Anna smiled and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You dragged both of us here by yourself?" I questioned her

"No, I had Kristoff help me." Anna smiled and the look on her face was telling me and Elsa something was up. "Elsa, I was going to tell you something but I forgot but now I remember it," Anna jumped on the bed "You know that Kristoff and I are dating right?" Anna held Elsa's hand,

"Yeah?" Elsa cocked her head a little.

"Well, we're getting engage!" Anna screamed and Elsa's face was wide open and Anna stopped hopping that Elsa would approve. "And we want your blessing when we get married!" Elsa looked like she was going to faint with happiness.

"Of course I'm happy for you, and I will give you my blessing." Elsa jumped up and hugged Anna. Tears were pouring everywhere.

"Ummm… Hello what about me?" I asked and waving my hand to get their attention. Then Elsa and Anna grabbed me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. "Okay that's enough…" *Ignored* "Hey! I can't breathe here!" Then Elsa snapped and Anna too they split away from me.

"I almost forgot you have to go down to the dining room to get lessons with Kai so you understand what you have to do and become suitable to be new my butler." Elsa ordered me away and smiled and said good luck. As I walked to the dining area and saw Kai, he was an old man with grey hair and looked really exhausted from work and he noticed me walking towards him.

"Hello you must be the new butler for Queen of Arendelle." Kai smiled and waved me over

"Yes, you are correct and shall we get started with the lessons, please?" I tried to be as polite as I could.

"I was just going to say that, and may I ask you a question?" Kai stood up and he was fairly shorter than me,

"Yes you may sir, what is it that you might ask me?" I just stood there as he looked at me and I knew what he was going to ask.

"Do you have a suit or something to wear?" He looked at me and I gulped,

"Yes I do but I didn't know that we had to wear it today but I only have one, would you kindly lent me some, because the one I have is very old and it looks small on me." I was nervous to ask Kai to let me borrow some suits.

"Of course my dear, I have many and this kingdom will make some for you just your size and will give you more than 3, for all I know they will provide you with some clothing." Kai smiled and some maids came in and I saw measuring tapes._ Not this again!_

"Ummm, do you know if I could just go find some that you have now, instead of making them?" I sighed hopping to get out of this mess I went through before.

"No can do, you must have one made from this kingdom and wear it all times and wash it every night." Kai ordered the maids and this time I didn't have to take off my clothes, "On with the lesson, you must learn how to speak with your majesty with proper tones and gestures." Kai pointed at me knowing that I would be bad at this part._** Couple hours later...**_

"Stand up properly, and let your shoulders down relax yourself." Kai ordered and I felt someone was watching me.

"Kai, do you feel a presence or something around us?" I shivered thinking of something else,

"No, it's just your majesty to watch you in progress to see if you are the one to replace me." Kai walked away and put his hand on chin. But I didn't see anyone around but saw Elsa looking down at me from her throne. Then I notice drops of water on the ground, _was he crying?_

"Kai, I would never replace you, Queen Elsa always talked about you and how sad it is for you to be leaving them but they were happy to have a butler like you to be there for them for many years." I didn't want to say that I was replacing him because I didn't really know if I was replacing him or not.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa would be happy to have chosen you, you are very strong mentally and physically too. I saw you carry Elsa on you back a couple nights ago." Kai smiled in gratitude,

"If it was to save Queen Elsa from danger than I would risk my life to save hers." I looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"It's alright my dear, you are very strong so you can protect her very well," Kai looked up at the sky, "And you should not look down, ever, always look up and go towards your dreams." Kai gestured me to go somewhere with him. "It's not like you were undercover to come and take over our kingdom by killing Queen Elsa." Kai laughed,

"Yeah! That would be bad and I would kill those people who tried to take over." I laughed sarcastically._ I'm so dead if I get found out. _I thought to myself,_ I might_ _die before I get to tell Elsa the truth!_


	8. Thoughts

_**Hello! I know it's been super long since I've been writing but I had a huge writers block but now I present you a new chapter!**___

_**~Hiddenseries**_

* * *

It's been a few days since you've been taking lessons with Kai. You wonder what Elsa and Anna has been up to, so you decide to visit both of their rooms to only find that they weren't in their rooms. "Where are they?" You ask yourself and begin to walk to the kitchen to find a staff and ask if they have seen Anna or Elsa nearby.

"Hey! New comer, over here." A voice yelled down the hall.

"What the hell? Is he talking to me?" You walk towards the voice and look around for clues. You walk pass through doors and you stopped by the Queens studies and you slightly open the door. "Hello, anyone in here?" You shout to make sure if anyone was inside would know someone ways coming.

"Come on in." A feminine voice answered, "Haven't seen you in a while." The voice answered again. You walk through the door and look around and see the queen in her chair with a book. "May I help you?" Elsa doesn't look up from the book she's reading.

You clear your throat and say, "May I assist you with anything your majesty?" Elsa looked up from her book and looked at you, your face turns red.

"Not as if right now but I have to say I haven't seen you in a while." Elsa smiles and looks at you.

"Alright, I shall leave you to your studies then." You walk out and then paused at the door and looked back at Elsa, you see Elsa waving at you. _This feeling inside, why is it always happening when I'm around her. I need to kill her but why do I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing? _Your thoughts are running through your mind and can't stop thinking about the lovely Elsa, kissing you on the lips. You smack yourself and you walk away worried if it's really true, you don't to admit it but your heart knows the truth. You fell in love with Elsa, you think of what to do, but there's no way out of the feeling of love. "It can't be true." You clench your fist grabbing your chest and feel hotness on your face and wonder who was calling you.

"Hey!" A joyful voice called and you look up to see who it is.

"Hey, Anna." You look down at your feet.

"Why do you look so sad?" Anna leans on your shoulder, "You look happier when we're having fun!" Anna took your hand and ran to the town.

"Anna, where are we going?" Your arm feels like it's about to rip off.

"Somewhere, where I love to see in the morning and at night." Anna smiled,

"Ok, I don't really trust you though." You smile and Anna laughs. After a couple minutes Anna stops dragging you.

"Here we are." Anna stands tall and you stand up and look at the sunset,

"Anna it's beautiful!" You smile and that makes Anna smile too,

"I know Elsa showed this to me." Anna sits down and mumbles under her breathe.

"Can we go back now, it's starting to get cold." You shiver and Anna laughs, and you both start to walk back to the castle.

"How are you and Elsa doing?" Anna ask,

"Oh, I guess you could say, friends." You look down at the ground.

"That's great! We should play more often!" Anna jumped,

"Yeah we should." You smile and start to see the sun starting to go down. "We should get going it's almost night." You pointed out.

"Oh crap! I promised Kristoff that we would hang out tonight!" Anna starts to run.

"Hey wait up!" You start chasing Anna, after running for what felt forever, you got inside the castle and the first person you saw was Elsa walking toward the dining area. "I better hurry up." You race up stairs to Anna's room and change. You ran down the steps and into the dining area. "Good evening, your majesty." You bow down and you see Elsa start laughing. "What, is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that you don't have to call me that." Elsa laughed, "Just call me Elsa when no one is around ok." Elsa stopped laughing and smiled. Your face turned red. "Are you feeling alright?" Elsa walked over and touched your face which made you redder.

"I'm fine, Elsa." You put her hand down and walked to a seat. _Her skin is so soft!_ You look at your hand and look up to see Elsa looking back at you smiling. _She smiles so perfect. _You find yourself dazing off. Then you realize something unusual, "Hey Elsa, why are your hands so cold?" You broke the silence.

"You know how I have ice powers, the side effect is that my body is really cold, as cold as ice." Elsa explained.

"Oh, that's cool." You laughed,

"Why are you laughing?" Elsa's face was confused.

"I said that's _cool _you know cool as in ice?" You laughed even more.

"I don't understand?" Elsa's eyebrow went up and gave me a questioning look.

"Never mind." You start to settle down.

"Where is Anna?" Elsa looked around,

"Anna, went to Kristoff's to stay the night." You replied. The look on Elsa's face was surprisingly calm, "You aren't worried?" You're surprised at how Elsa isn't worried about Anna.

"Anna goes there all the time so I don't really care." Elsa waved her hand.

"Oh, ok then, are you hungry? We've been waiting for our food for a while now." You get up and go to the kitchen and see no cook or food anywhere. "Uh, Elsa where are the cooks and chefs?" You walk back to see Elsa thinking.

"I believe it's their day off today." Elsa remembered. There was a moment of silence and then Elsa's growls as loud as a lion's roar.

"No food means that we might starve." You try not to laugh at what just happened. Elsa's face turned red. You can see that Elsa is really tired and hungry. "Want to cook?" You reach out your hand for Elsa to grab.

"Alright then." Elsa smiles. That night you and Elsa made dinner.

**Soon after eating you both went to your own room.**

"Alright, time to go to bed." You jump in bed and fall asleep almost right away. As hours past there's a scream. "What the hell?" You get up and run down the hallway to hear the scream is coming from Elsa's room. You open the door and see Elsa thrashing around, you run to her and hold her down. "Elsa! Wake up." You shake her and her eyes are tear up and she hugs you tightly. "It's ok, I'm here." You hug back. After a few minutes past you try to break free from Elsa's tight hug but Elsa is hanging on too tight.

"Please stay with me, I don't want to be alone." Elsa let's go but holds on to your arms and pulls you on to the bed and she snuggles next to you. Few hours later Elsa seems to have fell asleep. You try to leave, but something stopped you. "I love you." Elsa sleep talks and that makes you blush and she pulls you and you fall on top of her. You quickly get off and roll over and cover yourself with the sheets and fall asleep with your heart wondering who Elsa said that to and it makes your heart ache.


	9. First kiss

_**HEY, HEY, HEY... Okay I'm sorry that I haven't been updating but I'm sorry but here is new chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**~Hiddenseries (Sorry that it's so short.)**_

* * *

"Hey, wake up." A faint voice calls your name, "What are you doing here?" You open your eyes to see Elsa looking at you.

You jump off the bed and forgot you were in Elsa's room. "Ummm, good morning Elsa." You bow in your undergarments.

"Why are you in my room, and how did you get in?" Elsa turns to looks at the window.

"I heard you screaming and I was down the hall so I ran to see you thrashing around." You try to walk out the door only to feel a cold hand on your neck.

"I have dreams like that all the time, there's no need to worry." Elsa said as she pulled you back.

"Then you mumbled something like I love you or something?" You blurted out and saw Elsa's face lit up with embarrassment.

"It's nothing." Elsa pushed you away. Your heart ached. "I've meet this person who doesn't see my feelings."

"How do you know?" You walk towards Elsa.

"I don't know, it feels like that person is just..." Elsa sat on her bed.

"Who is this person?" You start to get angry.

"I can't tell you." Elsa can feel you getting angry.

"Who is this person!" Your voice echoed throughout the whole castle. then you realized what you just did. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's you…" Elsa mumbled.

"'What did you say?" Your face flushed with red.

"I said it's you!" Elsa's face was close to yours and her face was red as yours. Elsa face showed different emotions angry, sad, embarrassed, and mostly anger.

"Elsa, I never knew you felt that way about me." You tried to touch her face but she pushed you down on your back and cried.

"You stole my heart." Elsa cried.

You close your eyes, "And you stole mine." Elsa's back relaxed and she had stopped sobbing and you sat up. "Elsa, hey it's breakfast." You smiled and Elsa's head moved and looked up.

"Ok, but I have to change, you too." Elsa laughed (That's good to hear). You shiver when you hear Elsa's voice.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." You chuckled.

"How about you come here when you're done, then we'll go together." Elsa smiled.

"Or we can do that too." You blushed and closed the door. You walk into your room and notice a piece of paper on your bed. You walk and notice there was writing on it.

_Dear _,_

_You realize you have only a month left to deal with this favor of mine. Finish it and you'll get your reward or you'll do something you'll regret!_

_~Hans_

You crumple up the paper and throw it in your backpack and got dressed. You walked out the door and went to Elsa's room.

"Are you done changing yet?" You open the door to see Elsa laying on the bed.

"Took you long enough." Elsa sat up and looked at you.

"Sorry, had to deal with people." You waved it away and grabbed Elsa's hand. "Come on, let's go!" You jumped up and out the door.

"Hey, I forgot something." Elsa leaned in and kissed you on the lips.

Your face went blank then red as a strawberry.

"Hey, you stole my first kiss!" You screamed. Elsa just started to laugh.

"At Least it was me, and not someone else right?" Elsa smiled,

"Yeah, I'm happy that it was you." You smile and slowly lean into Elsa and peck her on the lips and see her face light up like a firework. You never wanted to leave this moment.


End file.
